MRI technology utilizes magnetism and radio frequency for imaging of patients for medical diagnosis and research. Electromagnetic interference (EMI) that is generated in the process of MRI negatively affects other devices in its vicinity such as medical electrical devices, computers, data transfer components, other scanning devices, etc. In addition EMI generated at an external source such as electric lines, television and radio signals, elevators, etc., can impede MRI operation and results.
Facilities providing MRI services build specially designed rooms that allow MRI procedures to be shielded from these interferences, while preventing leakage of the same interferences to the outside.
This shielding may include passive or active components to achieve magnetic and RF shielding. For example, to achieve RF sheilding, the walls, floor and ceiling are built from sheets of conductive metal such as copper, aluminum, etc., including a door that maintains a closed circuit with the walls. Magnetic shielding could be provided by constructing a magnetic shield around the RF shield. A passive solution involves using magnetic shielding material, typically metal or metal alloy. These materials would need to be comprised of a very high permeability material such as “mu-metal”. The second option would be an active magnetic cancellation system, that would typically include a magnetometer, controller, amplifier and compensation coils. This solution tends to be costly and requires adjusting and handling.
In order to provide a passage for systems such as air conditioning, electrical wiring, communication devices, medical equipment, etc., into EMI shielded rooms, means such as waveguide attenuators and RF filters are used. All fluid and air passing tubes are threaded though a conduit that is configured to attenuate EMI, and all electrical or conductive wiring is connected through an RF filter to avoid coupling of RF to the conductive wire. These means require pre-planning, and pre-insertion of each tube and cable to a previously constructed designated location. In addition, in order to thread cables and tubes though these devices they need to be disconnected from at least one side.
Many patients are in need of medical support or monitoring during MRI. These include neonates, sedated patients, or other medically unstable patients. It is of critical importance to maintain life support and monitoring conditions of these patients also when undergoing MRI. Disconnecting medical equipment for the purpose of threading it into their designated positions takes time and may cause patient stress, or induce medical complications. Emergency situations requiring the quick extraction of the patient are also hindered by the need to detach medical equipment from the MRD. In addition the number of cables and tubes are limited to the pre-built passages in the room.
An MRI scanner utilizes a very strong magnet, thus iron-containing objects positioned in the vicinity of an MRI machine are pulled into an MRI bore. Numerous severe accidents were recorded at MRI facilities because of pulled iron-containing objects. Keeping the MRD bore open for the passage of medical equipment may leave a space through which projectile objects could enter.
There is a long felt need for an apparatus that will provide physical, EMI, and RF shielding, while allowing passage for medical and life supporting equipment without compromising this shielding. Further there is need for a passage that allows the patient's MRI procedure to take place without disconnecting the medical and monitoring equipment from him. In addition, there is a need for an apparatus that enables quick release of the patient from the MRD in case of immediate need.